Early Mornings
by Atoms and Elements
Summary: Their room was something he never got tired of seeing—not from day one to years later. It was something of a mélange between both of them—painted with colours that could only be spoken in bright voices and jovial tones. Fluff NaruIno.


_**A/N:**_** I've been wanting to write something for NaruIno for awhile. It wasn't much, but this bout of fluff was honestly enough. The dynamic of their could-be relationship makes me happy.**

/...\

_Drabble _

**Third Person POV:**

She was already up hours before he was.

But then again, that was nothing aside from the norm. He'd always been a late riser and she'd never been one to waste away the day (not when there were things to do, people to see, and things to learn, something she was bred and destined to do). So, it truly wasn't anything to be bothered over—if anything, it worked to their schedules quite well.

It was a lazy day—barely a Sunday (more like it was trapped in limbo, and there was no need for the sun to move from its place in the sky or for the birds to fly even a centimeter)—but somehow, he woke up to the scent of broiled fish, which made his nose twitch. Consequently, as he shifted beneath the cotton sheets that hid his bare backside from the view of anything that could be peering through the window, the bed creaked, rousing him even further.

"Ino…?" He murmured groggily, but of course she was much too far to hear him. Wasting his breath with incoherent sentences was going to get him nowhere. However, the sleep had sunk too far into his bones and left with an almost unmatched sluggishness, so there wasn't much he could do for the time being.

With ungraceful limbs, the blond-haired man pushed himself off the bed, a spark shooting up his spine when his feet touched the frosty floor. His lips twisted up into a grimace—the shock was almost enough to convince him to wrap himself back up in the blankets still filled with his body heat, but alas the smell of his girlfriend's cooking was quickly turning the already loud exhortations of his mind. He sighed melodramatically, although the rising grin on his face belied the mock-exasperation.

Their room was something he never got tired of seeing—not from day one to years later. It was something of a mélange between both of them—painted with colours that could only be spoken in bright voices and jovial tones. It was a combination of his messiness and her meticulous, orderly habits, with strewn about clothes around the hamper that she'd introduced to his pigsty of a room and pots upon pots of flowers along the windowsill. Bright, colourful clothes filled the closet in spades, never failing to make the room appear friendlier by contrast.

He felt his heart relax in his chest at the sight—at the way she'd all but forced her presence on him (not that he'd particularly been opposed to it or anything, because it was clearly the opposite) and into his life. Was it strange that these days he preferred his own apartment to anywhere else in the village?

The flitting thoughts zoomed around and he shrugged, keener on trudging from the bedroom to where the smell of food was coming from. The floorboards let out groans under his weight, and she must've heard him coming from the moment the bed creaked from his restless movements, but the girl said not a word even as he slogged into the kitchen. She might've been a morning person, but the girl had quickly picked up on his usually grumpy morning attitude after being together for so long.

The male made of sunlight and cumbersome tasks smiled in appreciation, his mind still cloudy from dreams of mist and fog. Not many others would give him such serenity in his thoughtlessness—since now was such a time as that. Not like her. The scent of tamagoyaki was much stronger in closer range he noticed, and his appreciation could only bloom and blossom at the sight of the lain out breakfast—from the small bowls of miso soup to the plates of tsukemono.

She could've been out doing an array of more worthwhile, interesting things and yet…

The equally blonde female with slender, pale limbs did not even start as her lover's arms wrapped around her mid-section, his chin nestling in the junction between her neck and shoulder. Even with succulent, mouth-watering food laid out for him without so much as a word from his pretty lips, he'd chosen greeting her over it all. Somehow, this spoke the volumes words would probably never be able to.

"Morning," She said pleasantly, in a voice that just barely caught on the air and wafted past his eardrums. He did not verbally respond, instead choosing to nuzzle his face into her neck, peppering kisses across the smooth skin.

The girl lifted her hand to scratch the back of her lover's head, winding her fingers through the tendrils of blond spikes. "The food's at the table, babe. Go sit and eat, okay?" It might've been atypical to some to see her so agreeable—especially the two teammates of hers that she liked to boss around and borderline abuse—, but it was early and neither had to energy to be argumentative (even if that was how their relationship grew and thrived).

"Come with," He grumbled, tugging against her waist, eyes drooping half-shut. The female giggled through pursed lips, unable to keep herself from crooning at the sight of this very different side of her boyfriend (or whatever they could be labelled, for they neither possessed rings on their fingers nor were so shallow as to be dubbed _going steady_).

But despite his mild imploring, she shook her head and untangled his arms from around her, practically shoving him to the table, where he stumbled blindly before grabbing onto the back of a chair. With narrowed ocean eyes, he stuck out a cherry red tongue, but complied with her urging. Besides, the heavenly aroma of fresh food was enough to cloud his brain with headiness.

Breakfast was taken up without another word, and the girl eventually joined her male counterpart as he shovelled food into his mouth, waking up more and more with each bite (or swallow, since he ate worse than most people she knew and probably did not even have enough manners to chew beforehand). The girl's eyebrow twitched; the need to teach him some dinner-table pleasantries embedded itself into her mind.

"Sleep well?" She asked, despite knowing full well what his answer would be.

"Better than yesterday." He was, of course, referring to the mission he'd been on just a day prior, when they'd be separated for almost a month.

A sly grin painted itself onto her plush lips. "Even with the relative distraction?"

_Distraction?_ He knew what she meant, but to describe it in such a way was surely not at all what it'd really been. (A distraction indeed. He would've scoffed at that if he hadn't been in the process of swallowing down a heap of rice).

"It aided not hindered." His lips turned into an equally matching smirk, content with the knowledge that neither of them was in the slightest bit awkward to bring up their activities of the previous night (frolicking amongst sheets that were still now stained with the evidence).

They both lapsed into a comfortable silence at the statement, and the blonde female took the time to stretch out her somewhat sore muscles (pleasantly so, but still). During this daily ritual—for she was quite known to stretch like an awakening feline at the slightest bit of stability, for she was meant to _move, move, move_, and not doing so put her in a mood somewhere between peaceful and restive—, he took the time to observe her barely clothed body.

They were both pretty shameless as a rule as it was.

"No time to change?" He inquired upon casually, deliberately taking an almost neat bite of a pickled plum. A newly plucked eyebrow rose.

"...Maybe. I did have a lot to do today."

Now it was his turn to raise the questioning eyebrow. "Did you really?"

"Oh come off it, Naruto. It's a Sunday. I'm not going to spend my day off from work with chores and needless things. Besides, even if I did have plans today, I'm not very well going to go out like _this_." She motioned to her svelte body, clad only in lacy knickers and bra with a tiny bow in the middle. At the sight, the male absentmindedly licked his lips, eyes trailing at a leisurely pace.

Of course his ogling was not lost on her—even if she hadn't purposefully been bred from childhood to be an expert observer, he wasn't exactly subtle about it—, however she did not mind having such attention lavished on her at all. It was _him_ after all, and even if it hadn't once been like this, those days had drifted by in surer weathers. The cold front had long past and they were no longer affected by the drizzling storm clouds.

A short, amused laugh escaped his still smirking lips. "I'm sure others would appreciate the view." There was no denying that fact.

"Would you?"

As quickly as his carefree expression had come, it morphed into a dark scowl just as swift. It probably wasn't even necessary for him to reply to the tease (in fact, it _definitely_ wasn't necessary, since he'd always been an open book to anyone and everyone who cared to take notice). He stayed stubbornly silent though as mirthful chuckles erupted from her pouty lips, not intent on letting it get to him.

She flicked his nose and he blinked owlishly.

"Don't be stupid, Naruto," The female chastised, pupil-less eyes twinkling with sheer delighted amusement, "Now eat up. We have a busy day ahead."

Confusion overwhelmed the discontent of earlier. "What are you on about? We didn't plan anything."

And right before his eyes—in the most seductive fashion that almost made him choke on the mouthful of fish he'd currently been chewing—, the female reached around to unclasp her nearly-translucent bra, letting it tumble to the floor beside her, two perky breasts exposed to his round eyes. Both eyebrows rose expectantly.

It might've been an order to hurry up in order to move on to more enjoyable activities, but the off-duty shinobi never was one for patience and quickly disregarded all thoughts of food in order to scoop up the kunoichi into his arms. Clothes tumbled to the floor along the way and mouths quickly found willingly mouths, but all was fine on barely-Sundays that hardly required the energy in the first place.

\.../

_**A/N:**_** Whoa. I finished that in two days. I thought it'd be way less. Oh well, writer's block is honestly one of the worst things ever. Maybe I should've written more...**

**-Atom-**


End file.
